


Eavesdropping On Your Heart

by stripper_girl_drunk



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Jealous!Kim, literally all i write is jealousy, sad and mad and jelly kimmy, sad trini, why do i like torturing kimberly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_girl_drunk/pseuds/stripper_girl_drunk
Summary: Kimberly overhears a conversation that she wasn't supposed to and realizes that maybe, just maybe, she and Trini aren't meant to be together.





	Eavesdropping On Your Heart

Kimberly wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on Trini; she respected her girlfriend too much to ever betray her trust in such a way—but there were always exceptions, as Kim would soon find out. And there were always hidden truths that could shatter a heart.

* * *

 

 

 One of her goals while dating Trini was to be as sickeningly romantic as possible, to never leave Trini second guessing that her feelings were genuine. In Kim’s eyes, Trini was perfect—yes, she was fully aware that the smaller girl had her faults, but Trini was her queen, her everything, and Kimberly wanted her to know that she was appreciated.

 Kim was always happy to provide what Trini needed in terms of sweet satisfaction, and today was no different; only this time, that satisfaction came in the form of a surprise cupcake, delivered to her door.

As she approached, she took in the fact that Trini’s parents were currently out, which gave her free reign to enter the house as she pleased. She took the steps to Trini’s room two at a time, eager to see that smile of unadulterated joy light up her face—but then she heard voices. A male voice that she identified as Zack. Kim paused on the stairs, preparing to turn around and leave so that she didn’t interrupt their conversation, but then--   

“I loved her so much, Zack. We had each other for three years, and I miss her every day.”

Kim wanted to turn around and leave, but after hearing Trini speak those words in such a tone, she found herself glued in place.

“It’s just been so tough. It was always the two of us against the world, and lately I’ve been missing her like crazy. It was love at first sight, you know?”

Zack hummed in response. “Have you told any of this to Kim? I think she deserves to know.”

“I want to,” she sighed, “but I don’t know how she’ll react.”

Kim could feel the sweat pricking at the back of her neck, her breath perpetually stuck in the back of her throat. How I’ll react to what? I thought it was _us_ against the world, Trin.

“I still keep a picture of her in my wallet. Sometimes I find myself looking at it, and there’s this moment when I want to tell Kimberly—but then I just stop. I don’t know how to tell her, and I don’t know if she’ll understand—I think it’ll just make her sad.”

Kim’s heart began to pound against her ribcage. One more word like that from Trini and it was certain to burst through her chest. Who was this girl who apparently held so much sway over her girlfriend, and why was Trini keeping it a secret from Kim?

Unless.

Unless she still held feelings for this girl, which based on everything she had just overheard, it seemed _pretty fuckin clear that she did_. A picture in her wallet. All this time with Kim, and she held another girl’s picture in her wallet. Was Trini trying to gain the courage to tell her that it was over, that she wanted to go back to whatever it was she had with this other person before Kim? She could speculate all she wanted to, but it wasn’t going to help anything. She could broach the subject with Trini, but that would hurt too much. But would it hurt as much, waiting for Trini to deliver the blow herself?

She had to go, and it had to be now. She couldn’t handle it if Zack and Trini came out and saw her standing there, fists clenched tightly to her chest and tears beginning to stream down her face.

And so, she left.

She took the stairs two at a time, and didn’t look back.

* * *

 

 

  She had been avoiding Trini’s texts for two days. To other people, two days would have seemed like a perfectly acceptable time to spend apart from someone, but for Trini and Kimberly, it was an eternity. If they couldn’t speak on the phone every night, they’d send a text. If they were unable to text, one of them would show up at the other’s window, just to say goodnight.

Kim had been able to deter Trini by saying she had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on and she really needed to focus—an impossibility when Trini was around. That only worked for the first day. On the second day, Kimberly had to claim that her period had arrived, and she was in no shape to see anyone. As was to be expected, Trini believe none of Kimberly’s texts, as she made clear by sending her own—

**‘I know you’re lying, but I don’t know why. We need to talk. I’m coming over.’**

And not a minute later, there was the sound of her window opening, and a small body climbing through. Trini shut the window behind her and turned to face Kimberly, her expression haggard. When she spoke, her voice was low and raspy.

“You’ve been avoiding me, and I think I deserve to know why. What did I do, Kim?”

Kim wanted to run to her and wrap her arms tightly around her body, she wanted to console her and tell her she was sorry, that Trini did nothing wrong, but she couldn’t.

“Everything’s fine. Really.”

Trini’s eyes widened as she scoffed in disbelief. “That’s bullshit. Nothing is fine; you’ve been avoiding me, you’ve been lying to me. I know your fucking cycle, Kimberly. Now tell me what I did, because I can’t take much more of this.”

With the sound of Trini’s raw voice echoing in her ears, Kimberly folded.

“I came over a few days ago, to surprise you. You were there with Zack.”

Trini’s expression softened. “I knew it. I knew you were there,” she whispered. “I told Zack I had smelled your perfume.”

“When I was there, I overheard you talking about someone. Someone from your past.”

Trini stepped forward, her heartbreak reflected on her face as Kim stepped back.

“Look, I know I have no right to be jealous. It’s just—it hurt me so much to hear you talk about how much you loved and missed someone—someone who wasn’t me. And it’s okay, you know. You can be with them, if that’s what would make you happy. Because that’s all I want, Trini; for you to be happy.”

And then Trini was rushing forward—her arms around Kimberly’s waist tightly, her lips meeting Kim’s roughly.

They pulled apart, both of their chests heaving from the lack of oxygen.

“Kimberly, baby.”

“Yeah, Trini?”

“I was talking about my cat.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> now accepting applications for my own kimmy; must be tall, broody, and quick to jealousy


End file.
